Of recent, it has been desired to attempt, from the resources-saving standpoint, to promote energy saving to those vehicles driven by an internal combustion engine which uses gasoline as its fuel. Up to the present, however, no appropriate energy saving technique has yet been developed to this kind of vehicles.